tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutagen Ooze
' Mutagen' (A.K.A "The Ooze") is a chemical substance that comes from The Kraang's dimension, and the reason why the turtles (and many of their friends and foes) were created into what they are today, mutants. Not much is known about the Ooze or how it works, but we do know that The Kraang have brought it to Earth to perfect it and test it on many humans, since the physical laws of our world are different from theirs. How it Works So far, it has been established that, after hit with the Ooze, the being (whether it be a human or animal) gets its DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant (similar to the 1987 cartoon). However, Leatherhead was mutated in The Kraang's dimension and just turned into a more intelligent and larger alligator. This adds to the fact that the Ooze works different on Earth than in The Kraang's dimension. Yet, this also happened to the turtles and Spy-Roach when they were exposed to it, so this may just happen to non-human creatures if no other DNA is present. Also if human came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like Mutagen Man. So far, no female mutants have been seen, mentioned, or heard of. However, the parasitic wasps may have been a female, since it had an egg (plus the wasps had stingers, and only female wasps have stingers). Also, if a mutant happens to come in contact with mutagen again, it mutates it further, enhancing all of its current abilities and could also result in new abilities as well. But the Kraang mentioned the Ooze is unpredictable, so that may mean that not all mutations have the same result. Mutants This is a list of Mutants in the show (characters who have been mutated from the ooze). *Leonardo (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Donatello (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Raphael (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Michelangelo (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Splinter (was a human, now a mutant human/rat hybrid) *Snakeweed (was a human, now a mutant human/plant hybrid) *Spider Bytez (was a human, now a mutant human/spider hybrid) *Dr. Tyler Rockwell (was a human, now a mutant monkey) *Pigeon Pete (was a pigeon, now a pigeon/human hybrid) *Rahzar (was a human, now a mutant dog) *Fishface (was a human, now a mutant fish) *Leatherhead (was a baby alligator, is now a mutant alligator) *The Rat King (was a human, now a human with mutated brain) *Spy-Roach (was a cockroach, now a cybernetic cockroach hybrid) *Justin (was created from adding mutagen to a mix of random DNA samples) *Mutagen Man (was a human, now a blob of guts and slime) *Slash (was Raph's pet turtle,now a mutant turtle) *Squirrelanoids (were squirrels,now mutant squirrels) *Newtralizer (was a newt,now a mutant newt) *Sir Malachi(was a human,now a mutant sparrow wizard) *Tiger Claw (was a human,now a mutant tiger) *WingNut (was a human,now a bat/human hybrid) *1987 Turtles (were baby turtles,now mutant turtles) *Mutant Wasps (were wasps,now mutant wasps) Category:Items Category:Gear Category:Weapons Category:The Kraang Category:Alien Weaponry Category:Toxins Category:Chemicals Category:Mutagens Category:The Show